


And Death Followed Him

by Deanpala



Series: Halloween mud fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dying for stupid reasons, Gen, He comes back, Immortality, Slight dark humor, Suicide, W H Y ?, death?, i guess?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Dean dying isn't a new thing. Dark humor





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it had happened, Dean was four. A man came and did something to Sammy, and took mommy away. Dean went away for a little while to, but he woke up the next day good as new, and no one else noticed.

When he asked Daddy why he couldn’t see her anymore, he told him it was because she went away, and Dean never understood why he couldn’t just follow her like he did when the bad man came.

The next year dad tells him about the monsters of the world, creatures that were once dead but came back and are mean, are evil.

He doesn’t go away again for a long time after that.


	2. Chapter 2

As Dean gets older, he starts to learn what death means, and that most people can not do it and come back, and so he decides not to do it.

Until Sam just had to loose his shoe in the middle of a frozen lake in December.

Is a shoe really worth it? No. But Sam was crying about how those kids threw it there and its not like they had money to buy a new pair, and maybe the ice was thick enough to be safe?

Nope. Dean fell through and Sam screamed.

He didn't die right then, he managed to get out and give Sam his and get back to the motel.

Then he promptly "fell asleep" as he told Sam.

Man the things he does for that stupid kid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I LIED I WILL MAKE MANY MUCH FEELS MWAHAHA FEEL MY WRATH

From between the ages of twelve to twenty three were a blur to Dean, filled with much death and suffering.

Dad on a hunt and about to die? Take the hit.

Someone picking on Sammy? Not like he can truly _loose_.

Not enough food? He can go through a few months without eating, that’s fine. Unpleasant but it’s better than anything happening to Sam.

It’s not like it was a big deal though.

The issue arose when Sam left. John was upset.

John may have taken it out on him, and there was no way he didn’t notice his lack of pulse.

From that point on they split up, occasionally talking (out of guilt for _killing his son_ Dean assumed) not seeing each other again in about four years.


	4. Chapter 4

It was day 153 of going ground hog day, and Dean was so. Freaking. Sick of it.

Since he definitely did NOT want Sam to know about his little skill though, he couldn't say a word. He had to keep playing his role over and over again, the same words, pretending to remember none of it.

As he felt the shock go through is body from plugging in his razor, he thought he was going to cry.

Here he goes again.


	5. Chapter 5

It was unavoidable he supposed.

Hunting with Sammy, at some point he'd have to figure out.

Dean had just been bitten by a werewolf. That gave him less than five minutes to kill himself and keep from becoming one.

So they rushed back to the hotel, and Dean promptly shot himself, past where the bite was to ensure the bad blood left.

After telling Sam not to freak out of course.

Sam begged him not to do it and Dean tried to explain, but he didn't have the time, so he just did it.

He woke up to Sam sobbing over him and sat up saying nothing but "Told you so."

"Dean. What. The. Hell."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean you can't just kill yourself whenever we talk about our feelings."

"I can if I try to talk about my feelings and you ignore them."

"Thats TOTALLY never happened."

"Yeah it does, all the time."

"No it doesn- oh gosh Dean, no put down the gun-"

There was a gun shot a quiet

"Gosh dang it Dean"


	7. Chapter 7

Sam broke out of the panic room, and Dean chased him down.

Dean tried to stop him, but Sam needed to do this. He needed to stop Lilith.

But Dean wouldn't listen, wouldn't trust him to do this, so he did the only thing his Demon Blood High mind could think of.

He strangled Dean.

He knew he'd come back so it wasn't that big of a deal.

I mean, don't get him wrong, he feels guilty as heck but still, it wasn't like Dean was ACTUALLY DEAD.

Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He came back heartbroken and guilty, wanting to cry to Dean even if he would only be yelled at.

Dean was right and he screwed up big time.

So he was expecting a large range of different ways this would play out.

He didn't expect Dean to still be there dead on the floor when he came back though.

He waited for hours for Dean to come back so he could apologize, but he did not wake up.

It was the next day, but Dean did not wake up.

Sam stayed there with no food and little sleep for a week, but still, nothing.

The authorities finally came in, saw Sam next to the body, and despite his struggles to stay with his brother (he couldn't be dead, he COULDN'T) he was thrown in jail.

He stayed there the rest of his days, and even in heaven, he could not find Dean.


End file.
